Daniel
'''Daniel of Kephallonia '''is the son of Matt of Sparta and Nicole of Kephallonia. Born after a night of passion between his parents, Danny has dreams of becoming a fierce warrior like his father and mother. History Conception Danny was conceived after a night of battle that left his Matt and Nicole victorious. His parents formed a close bond in the midst of battle that softened his father's for the first time since he left Sparta. His mother managed to melt his father's cold heart in after a night of passion Daniel was conceived. He was born on Kephallonia nine months later. Early Life Despite his parent's close bond, his father's past continued to haunt him which prevented a real relationship from blossoming between his parents. As a result, Danny was primarily raised by his mother in her home near Sami which she shared with her sister, Gabby. Danny and Gabby has a particularly close relationship and she would often take him to see his father on her way to work. Matt lived primarily on the outskirts of Kephallonia in a small home. Depsite his past, Matt was a loving father to his son and the two became close. Still, Matt kept his past hidden from his son. Even at a young age Danny was incredibly intelligent and began to pick up on things from his mother and father, gathering that his father was a mercenary hailing from Sparta who came to Kephallonia after losing his family. Danny also grew fond of his father's friend Jose (who he referred to as Uncle) and he would spend time with Jose when he would send Matt on jobs across the island, despite the fact that Nicole worries that Jose would be a bad influence. Danny would also inherit his mother's compassion and love for the Gods, believing that his father is a son of Zeus (due to his eagle) and would become a great hero of myth. Kidnapping Danny arrives at his father's house shortly after he defeated Theo and Kurt. Danny asks his father to be gifted with an eagle from Zeus like his father was. Humored by his son's youth and innocence, Matt agreed to put in a good word with the King of the Gods. After Danny is overcome with joy, he talks to his father for a little while before informing him that "Uncle Jose" had purchased a vineyard on the road to Sami and wished to see him. As Theo and Kurt awoke, Matt told Danny to run home to his mother and that he would visit Jose once he was done with the thugs. While on the way home, Danny was grabbed off the road by Jacobin and Sydney, members of the Cyclops gang who wanted to hold Danny hostage for ransom and to ensure that Matt would stop interfering with the Cyclops' operations. Despite his young age, Danny remained brave in the face of danger, taunting his kidnappers that his parents would save him. Of course, he was right. Matt and Nicole arrived soon and dispatched the thugs before rescuing their son. Danny then went home with Nicole while Matt hunted down the Cyclops. The next day, Matt spent the whole day with his son, knowing he would depart the next morning for Megaris to find Octavia. He gifted Danny with a wooden statue of an eagle in order for Danny to have something to remember him by. As Matt departed aboard The Adrestia, Danny remained in Kephallonia with his mother. Outcomes If Matt Chose Nicole If Matt returned to Kephallonia after confronting his past, he would confess his love to Nicole. The two entered into a real relationship (much to the joy of their son) that eventually led to marriage and the birth of two more children. The family resided on the vineyard that was formerly owned by Jose where Danny would be trained by his parents to be a skilled warrior that surpasses even their expectations, inheriting the Blade and becoming a hero like his father. If Davina Died As he grew older, Danny's relationship with his father deteriorated due to his father's depression and activists overseas. When he became a teenager, Danny eventually learned the truth about his father's past and what happened while he was away. Horrified to learn that he had a sister who died at their father's hands, Danny severed ties with his father and stowed away aboard a ship that left Kephallonia far behind. If Matt Chose Someone Else If Matt chose to give his heart to someone other than Nicole, Danny would gain a younger brother and sister from his father's new relationship whom he adored. He would also be close with his stepfather, a farmer on Kephallonia his mother married shortly after the end of the story. Danny would eventually inherit Jose's vineyard and go on to make wine for all of Elysium. Personality As a child, Danny was kind and intelligent, noted as being very similar to his mother by Matt. He was a true believer of the Gods and wholeheartedly thought that his grandfather was Zeus. He also had a sarcastic wit to him and was extremely brave, even in the face of danger. As he grew older, he became less of a believer in the Gods and became a fighter like his father. If his parents married, Danny retained his compassionate but became a fierce warrior that was admired by all of Elysium. He also believed in second chances and forgiveness, inspired by the tale of his sister Davina. He was noted to use diplomacy more often than violence, often using his reputation and words in order to inspire fear in his enemies rather than use a blade. If Davina died, Danny grew up without a real father figure, feeling as though his true father died the day he left Kephallonia aboard the Adrestia. Upon learning the truth, he grew cold and fled Kephallonia under the cover of darkness, becoming a feared mercenary with wicked temper. Trivia * Danny was said to be a perfect blend of his parents. * If Davina survived, the two would develop a close bond that would help humanize her. * If his parents did not end up together, Danny would originally resent their new partners, taking years to warm up to them (though he would eventually develop a bond with them after the birth of his new siblings). * In order for Danny to inherit the Blade, Davina must survive and his parents must end up together. * If Danny became a warrior, he would having a fighting style that is a mix of Matt, Nicole and Davina. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Residents of Kephallonia Category:The Bloodline Category:Males